


An Off Day

by Sage_Nikolai_27



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Nikolai_27/pseuds/Sage_Nikolai_27
Summary: After the events of Queen for a Day, it makes sense why Varian is so mad at the King and Rapunzel, but why was Varian also mad at the people of Corona? And why did they hate him? This was a matter between the vassals and the royal family, right?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	An Off Day

Varian stood on the hill that overlooked the port city of Corona. The view of the royal city used to be beautiful, now it made the ache in his chest twist tighter. Varian straightened his shoulder bag and took in a steadying breath and walked down the hill towards the bridge. The bridge was relatively quiet, but there were a few carts and people going in and out. Varian walked behind a cart of hay, keeping to himself. Though a Coronan citizen, he didn’t really know anyone in the city proper, so he chose to walk silently by; besides, he wasn’t a regular, so people tended to ignore him anyway.  
However, today he wasn’t going ignored. He felt eyes following him. Two ladies walking out of town suddenly dropped their conversation when they saw him, putting fans up to their faces and glaring at him as they whispered to one another. Varian waved at them and saw their eyebrows jump before they huffed and continued their walk down the bridge.  
“Okay, then,” Varian muttered to himself, continuing into the city.  
He got to the outer gate and waved at the guard. The guard stared hard at him, leaning down to stare him in the face before letting him into the city. He felt the guard’s gaze burning into his back before he turned into a leather shop. He quietly selected which hide he wanted and brought it up to the cashier. The cashier looked at the leather then to Varian. He squinted at him and quickly rifled through some papers on the counter.  
The man’s voice was a low rumbling sound. “Hmm, for you, forty-five silver pieces.”  
“Forty-five?! The sign next to the pile I got this out of said it was for twenty-five!”  
“Forty-five. Take it or leave it.”  
“But that’s unfair! You hiked the price!”  
The man growled at Varian. He stood up and rounded the counter. He grabbed Varian by the shoulders and tossed Varian out of his shop.  
“Hey!” Varian yelled at him.  
“Stay out of my shop.” The man slammed the shop door.  
Varian stared at the door, shocked and confused. A small crowd had formed.  
“Man, what that kid do? Darrell is usually a good guy.”  
“Yeah, he’s a fair guy, best prices this side of town.”  
“Probably being a whiner or a brat. Darrell is sweet but really no-nonsense.”  
“Wait, is that the kid from the storm?”  
“Oh! I think you’re right!”  
Whispers filled the air, hard gazes directed at Varian. Varian slowly stood and dusted himself off before continuing down the street, the crowd not-so-discreetly following.  
He passed a guard as he rounded a corner. The guard readied his spear at Varian and stared at him, studying him before moving the spear to tap Varian on his hip.  
“Keep moving, kid. No funny business, ya hear?”  
“Uh, yes, sir.” Varian said, shyly backing off, “Man, why is everyone so jumpy today? Did something happen recently?”  
Varian walked through the market, picking up some food. He grabbed a loaf of bread and placed it in his satchel. He tossed a coin at the merchant, and she took it with a wave before she gasped loudly.

"Wait! You underpaid me!"  
“What? Bread is one silver piece, right? That’s what I gave you.”  
“A loaf that size is two.”  
Varian sighed, heavily. “Okay, sorry, didn’t know.” He handed her another coin before walking off to the next stall.  
The fruit seller watched him intently as he put five apples in his satchel.  
“Five apples is a gold coin, right?” Varian flipped a coin at the merchant.  
“Yes, but I counted six in your bag, young man.”  
“What?” Varian opened his bag, stretching it wide enough so the merchant could see inside. Inside was his purse of coins, a bladder of cold water, the bread, and the apples. “See? Only five.”  
The merchant huffed and waved him off.  
Varian walked into the butcher shop and ordered a small package of sliced ham. “Let’s see, six silver, right?”  
“One gold piece. Ham is getting to be in low supply.” The butcher said, leaning over the counter.  
Varian couldn’t help groaning. “Fine, okay, one gold piece.” He dug into his bag with a scowl.  
He gave the coin to the butcher and took his package.  
“Watch that temper, child. I did nothing to deserve your scorn.”  
“Uh huh.” Varian pushed through the door and into the street.  
On the road, Varian is hit in the head with a pebble.  
“Hey!” Varian shouted, spinning around to look at who hit him. Two kids were smirking at hi-fiving, readying a new volley from their slingshots. Varian tensed and ran down the road, feeling both kid’s shots hit him, one in the back, the other off his arm.  
“Gah,” Varian said, leaning against a wall and testing his fingers and pulling at his sleeve to check for a bruise.  
“See, told you he’s in town again.” Came a voice down the alley.  
“Hey, you’re right.”  
“What do you think he’s up to now?”  
Varian slowly stood up and walked away from the mouth of the alley. He walked down the road, feeling eyes on his back again. He looked up and saw the royal requests line was short. He slowly moved towards the castle gates to join the line, but the guards blocked him.  
“Hey!” Varian said, “I thought any citizen could go speak to the king and queen?”  
“Sorry, kid, only adults may speak to the king and queen.”  
“I’m not a kid! I’ll be fifteen in a month! Please, I need help, my dad needs help… Please, he’s all I got.”  
The guards looked at each other before the other guard sighed and moved to let Varian in. “We shouldn’t be doing this; we are supposed to limit the amount of guests today because of the banquet for some Griffin this afternoon, but fine. Stay in line, no cutting, got it?”  
“Yes, thank you!” Varian ran past them and joined the line. He felt a stirring in his chest, that familiar tightness that filled up his stomach and went up under his ribs, squeezing up his throat. His arms began to shake and his breathing became difficult. He felt sweat bead at his back and forehead. He stumbled into the wall next to him and fell to the floor.  
The woman in front of him crouched down beside him and took in his face. She put one of her hands against his cheek and held one of his hands in the other. “Hey, dearie, calm down. It’s okay. Don’t be intimidated. The king and queen are kind people. They wouldn’t want you too scared to talk to them, huh?” She petted his cheek and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles.  
Varian took a deep breath and looked up at her. He nodded at her.  
“Okay, you want help standing up?” She stood up and offered him her hand. He took her hand and she pulled him to his feet. She put her hand on his shoulder and walked with him as they caught up with the line.  
“Thank you,” Varian said with a shrug.  
“Of course, hun. I know how scary the first time coming here can be, and you’re here all alone to boot!”  
Varian laughed a little, “Yeah. The first time I came here, I was with my dad. That’s kinda why I’m here.”  
“Oh no, is he sick? By the way you’re dressed, I’m assuming you're from one of the farming villages? That must be really worrying.”  
“Yeah, I’m from Old Corona, actually, and,” Varian paused to rub at his neck, “You’re not wrong in thinking my dad is incapacitated.”  
“Incap-what? Is that a new sickness?”  
“Sort of? It means he can’t move on his own. Some illnesses can make a person incapacitated. My dad’s case is… more complicated than that.”  
“Oh, dear. Makes my issue seem so silly in comparison.”  
“Don’t make your problem seem like nothing.”  
“But it’s not serious like yours; I was simply concerned about the bolts of fabric I ordered some time ago. It still hasn’t shown up and I can’t complete some projects without it.”  
“See, it’s not silly; it’s affecting your business.”  
The woman shrugged. “My customers understand the delay. The fabric is hard to come by, imported from outside of Corona. It’s also why I’m nervous. If thieves knew how expensive and coveted the bolts are, I’m sure they could figure a way to take them and turn them around for a good price.”  
“Well, I can understand the fear, especially if it’s valuable.”  
“I’m not sure how the king and queen can help, but I figured I’d remind them that something valuable is supposed to be on its way towards Corona. Maybe they could send some guards out to look for the caravan or something.”  
“Possibly, it would be good to inform the guard about that, at least.”  
“True, but I feel like a nervous ninny next to you, what with your father sick and all.”  
“Your dad’s sick, son? Please, cut in front of me.” The man in front of them ushered Varian to move ahead of him.  
“Thank you, but I’m technically behind her.”  
“Oh, don’t be silly, my problem can wait a few extra minutes.”  
“Yeah, yours is more time-sensitive, please.” The man waved his arms again. Varian gave him a big smile and waved at the seamstress before cutting in front of the man. The next in line silently shoved Varian in front of him as well.  
“Thank you,” Varian said at the man.  
“Think nothing of it, I just want this cheater right behind me so we can settle this in court.”  
“I did nothing wrong and you know it.” The first man glared at the second man.  
“Ah, okay.” Varian nodded and turned around to see that the line was only two more people before he went in.  
“Ugh, there those two go again. I’m acting as a mediator for them; get ahead of me, kid.” The woman in front of him said.  
Varian nodded at her, nerves making his hair stand on end as he walked in front of her. The doors swung open and a woman walked out, a big smile on her face. The man in front of Varian tensed up and he nervously looked back and shoved Varian into the room ahead of him.  
The guards grabbed onto Varian, holding him as he found his balance.  
“Sorry, the guy shoved me,” Varian said as he righted himself and bowed nervously.  
“Impatience and lying,” sneered Nigel, “this is why children shouldn’t be allowed in court.”  
Varian felt his blood boil at Nigel’s words, growing frustrated with the weasely man.  
Varian stood up straight and opened his mouth to yell at Nigel before King Frederick sighed and said, “Okay, son, what seems to be the problem.”  
“I am here in place of Quirin of Old Corona. He is…” Varian pauses to suck in a steadying breath and clench his fists, “He needs help. Something happened and he is now encased in a prison of amber. Old Corona is without leadership with him incapacitated like this. And if you had only helped during the snowstorm, maybe this wouldn’t have happened!”  
“During the storm?” Arianna looked up at Nigel, who turned away from the Queen. “We weren’t here during the storm, Princess Rapunzel should’ve taken your request.”  
“Yes, and from what I understand, the kingdom fell into a state of emergency from how intense the storm grew here. It would’ve been unsafe to send men into that storm. I am sorry about Quirin. He was a good friend and loyal Vassal. It is a shame to have lost him.”  
Nigel handed a sheet of paper to Arianna. She studied the document silently.  
“I understand why nothing could be done during the storm, but the snow has been gone for weeks and no one has come to help my father in all that time! I haven’t seen any royal guards near Old Corona at all! We could potentially still help him! And for some reason that escapes me, but the people of Corona seem to be targeting me, hiking up their prices and kicking me out of shops, throwing things at me and following me through town!”  
Frederick blinks at that outburst. “I am terribly sorry for your quite unfriendly greeting in our fair city. I will hold a meeting with the town about proper etiquette for unfamiliar customers and guests in town. For your other problem, we could send a doctor to Old Corona, see if they can see what is wrong with Quirin if you think he can still be saved. However, we should still look into a worthy replacement. Quirin had a son, but I’m not sure if he is old enough for such a position.”  
Arianna rose from her seat and walked over to Varian, parchment in hand. Varian glanced at the sheet and saw a drawing of his face on it. Arianna gasped. Varian’s blood ran cold.  
“Varian?” Arianna said.  
The king rose from his seat, incredulous. “What? Guards! Get him out of here!”  
“Wait! What? Why?” Varian said, grabbing the sheet from Arianna. She flinched away from him and the guards rushed at him. Varian ran into the hallway, slamming the doors open.  
“You will regret attacking my daughter!” The king’s bellow echoed into the halls. The short line of people stared at Varian as he ran from the guards. He turns a corner too fast and smashes into the wall. The guards grab Varian by his arms and carried him out of the castle. They threw him down the steps and yelled, “And do not come back!” before they went back inside.  
Varian groaned as he got on his hands and knees, shaking his head slightly before standing up. He stared at the poster, the words _Wanted: Assault on the Princess_ written under his picture made him feel nauseous.  
“When did I--? The snowstorm.” Varian gritted his teeth, “That stupid advisor. In what way was that an assault? I-I--” He growled and crumpled up the paper and threw it at the ground. “I guess a gossip chain is spreading the news around, seeing how some people didn’t recognize me.” Varian picked up the poster and shoved it into his satchel. He walked out of the gate and into town, taking a sharp turn away from the market strip. He walked until he saw a patrol of guards and turned down the nearest street. He looked around, noticing that he was near the blacksmith.  
Max and Pascal galloped away from Xavier’s shop and three familiar people walked out of the shop. Rapunzel leaned against the wall and Eugene stood next to her, curled into himself tightly. Cass skipped out into the road and gasped loudly and happily in his direction.  
Cass jumped at him, a wide grin on her face. “Varian! Hi!”  
“Cass!” Varian startled, backing away from her, “You seem, uh, peppy today.”  
Cass nodded vigorously “Uh-huh!”  
“Cass, get back over here, now!” Rapunzel barked out.  
“Uh, Rapunzel, maybe you shouldn’t yell-- okay, okay, I’m sorry!” Eugene said, flinching away from her as she glared at him.  
“Buh-bye!” Cass said jumping back towards Rapunzel.  
“Ugh, and what are you doing here?”  
Varian looked over at the trio, taking them in. _They all seem a little off._ “Uh, just shopping.”  
“That’s pretty obvious,” Rapunzel spat at him. “So, did you need something from me? I’m kinda busy.”  
Varian looked at her, sensing an agitation about her that he was unfamiliar with. _Is she mad at me?_ “Uh, well, my dad, Princess. You promised to help me, remember? The snow has cleared, so--” Rapunzel glared at him, arms crossed tight over her chest, huffing angrily at him-- “But, if other obligations are more important, then I won’t keep you.”  
“Good, bye then,” she said with a wave, walking away from him. “Damn brat,” he heard her spat.  
The weight of grief exploded in his chest, making his limbs go numb and cold. His chest heaved from a hard sob that rocked him, tears in his eyes. He ran around a corner, hugging himself and sank to the ground, trying to get himself to calm down. He gulped down a hard sob and wiped at his face.  
“So, that’s it. No one here wants to help me. Fine. I will make them all pay.”

\--

“Hey, do you guys remember running into Varian today?” Rapunzel asked as they walked down the docks.  
“Now that you mention it, yeah. I do remember him passing by us while we were at Xavier’s,” Eugene says.  
“What about it? Corona only has so many markets and the one here is probably the closest one to Old Corona,” Cass said.  
“I don’t know. I didn’t really have a filter as the angry me and my annoyance was excessive and constant. I just feel like I might’ve said something bad to him, is all.”  
“Maybe, but he also probably noticed we weren’t ourselves? I don’t think he’d take whatever you said to heart. I think it’s best to just forget about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then Rapunzel proceeded to completely ignore Varian entirely.


End file.
